A Little Sense
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Finchel without the Finchel interaction? Hmm. PUCK talks some sense into FINN and it's about time. Rating for language.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

The final bell rang and Puck watched as everyone shuffled out of the choir room talking in little whispers and laughs, just happy that it was finally Friday. However, a certain fumbling quarterback lazily tossed a few books into his back pack letting out loud sighs as he did so. This was it. Puck had, had it. He was so sick of Finn's mopey shit. Puck stood up from his chair rather loudly and jumped down the two steps to the floor where Finn was. Puck grabbed Finn's arm and formed his hand into a fist. He stuck his jaw out and waited.

"Come on Hudson, free punch."

Finn limply pulled his arm away. "I don't want to fight you Puck." His voice was dull and lifeless.

Puck didn't back down and he shoved Finn making him stumble back a few feet. "Really? I find that interesting because you sure as shit wanted to and did beat the hell out of me when you found out I knocked up Quinn. So why are you being a pussy now? Why aren't you beating the shit out of me because I made out with your girlfriend?"

Finn was getting pissed but he wasn't going to fight back, he didn't have it in him. "She was the one who made out with you Puck."

"I don't know what your mom taught you about the birds and the bees Hudson but when people make out there are usually two parties participating."

"Just leave me the hell alone." Finn went to pass by him but Puck shoved him again, this time harder and making him crash down into one of the chairs.

"You don't want to beat me up because you aren't mad at me like you were the last time."

"What?" Finn made an attempt to get back up but Puck grabbed hold of his shirt collar and kept him down.

"When you found out that Quinn's baby was mine you were mad at _me_. I mean sure you were a tiny bit pissed off that Quinn cheated on you but you weren't furious with her like you were with me. You didn't just give up on everything, you struck back. If you loved Quinn like you love Rachel," Finn flinched at hearing her name, "than you would have been furious with Quinn too and you would have given up but you didn't. Hell, you didn't give up at all you ended up saving our asses at sectionals! You beat the shit out of me because I was your best friend and the only thing you truly cared about was that someone you thought _was_ your best friend could betray you like that. If you didn't love Rachel like you did you would have come found me as soon as you found out and beaten me down until I was unconscious."

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Finn tried again to get up and Puck slammed him back down.

"Oh I don't know what I'm talking about? I told Rachel no. I couldn't do that to you again and I couldn't do it because I knew how much she is in love with you and how fucked up in the head she was because you screwed Santana. To Rachel I'm like the dude version of Santana and she wanted to get back at you. She wasn't thinking straight."

Finn finally fought back and stood up shoving Puck back. "I wasn't with Rachel when I slept with Santana! We were together when she made out with you! She cheated on me!"

"Oh fuck you Hudson! She was just as much in love with you even though you weren't officially a couple when you fucked Santana. It still hurt her just as much or even more when she found out because you were a couple then and she had to wait until then to find out, when everyone else in the whole god damn world knew! You know, after I told her I couldn't do it she broke down in tears and kept apologizing and shit. You were both in the wrong whether you were a couple at the time or not. It doesn't matter! You are being the biggest fucking dumb ass in the world Finn and I feel like I should be beating the shit out of you instead! Maybe knock some damn sense into that thick skull. Stop being a mopey little bitch and stop making yourself miserable. You love Rachel and she loves you so stop being a bitch and go get her back or I will beat the shit out of you. That's a promise Hudson."

For a minute Finn looked like he was going to reel back and knock Puck's teeth out but it passed. He grabbed his bag and walked past Puck.

"Finn." Finn stopped and turned his head. "I feel the same way that you do every single time I see Quinn with Sam... if you ever tell anyone that I will kill you."

Finn nodded his head and they shared a quick look of mutual understanding before Finn left the choir room, a hint of a smile on his face. Mr. Shuester stepped out of the shadows and stared at Puck.

"Hey you told me to try to talk to him. I'm the amBADASSador. He was bringing everyone down plus we need Rachel back." Puck shrugged his shoulders and left the room.

Mr. Shue shook his head and couldn't help the smile that came over his face. He briefly wondered if it would be a good idea to get Puck to talk to Emma before quickly shaking the idea away.

**THE END**


End file.
